Cancer is a group of varied diseases characterized by uncontrolled growth and spread of abornmal cells. Generally, all types of cancers involve some abnormality in the control of cell growth and division. The pathways regulating cell division and/or cellular communication become altered in cancer cells such that the effects of these regulatory mechanisms in controlling and limiting cell growth fails or is bypassed. Through successive rounds of mutation and natural selection, a group of abnormal cells, generally originating from a single mutant cell, accumulates additional mutations that provide selective growth advantage over other cells, and thus evolves into a cell type that predominates in the cell mass. This process of mutation and natural selection is enhanced by genetic instability displayed by many types of cancer cells, an instability which is gained either from somatic mutations or by inheritance from the germ line. The enhanced mutability of cancerous cells increases the probability of their progression towards formation of malignant cells. As the cancer cells further evolve, some become locally invasive and then metastasize to colonize tissues other than the cancer cell's tissue of origin. This property along with the heterogeneity of the tumor cell population makes cancer a particularly difficult disease to treat and eradicate.
Traditional cancer treatments take advantage of the higher proliferative capacity of cancer cells and their increased sensitivity to DNA damage. Ionizing radiation, including γ-rays and x-rays, and cytotoxic agents, such as bleomycin, cis-platin, vinblastine, cyclophosphamide, 5′-fluorouracil, and methotrexate rely upon a generalized damage to DNA and destabilization of chromosomal structure which eventually lead to destruction of cancer cells. These treatments are particularly effective for those types of cancers that have defects in cell cycle checkpoint, which limits the ability of these cells to repair damaged DNA before undergoing cell division. The non-selective nature of these treatments, however, often results in severe and debilitating side effects. The systemic use of these drugs may result in damage to normally healthy organs and tissues, and compromise the long term health of the patient.
Although more selective chemotherapeutic treatments have been developed based on knowledge of how cancer cells develop, for example, the anti-estrogen compound tamoxifen, the effectiveness of all chemotherapeutic treatments are subject to development of resistance to the drugs. In particular, the increased expression of cell membrane bound transporters, such as MdrI, produces a multidrug resistance phenotype characterized by increased efflux of drugs from the cell. These types of adaptation by cancer cells severely limit the effectiveness of certain classes of chemotherapeutic agents. Consequently, identification of other chemotherapeutic agents is critical for establishing therapies effective for attacking the heterogeneous nature of proliferative disease and for overcoming any resistance that may develop over the course of therapy with other compounds. Moreover, use of combinations of chemotherapeutic agents with differing properties and cellular targets increases the effectiveness of chemotherapy and limits the generation of drug resistance.